The present invention relates to a railroad car draft gear and more particularly, to a railroad car draft gear having an improved, strengthened housing and an improved friction mechanism.
A railroad car draft gear typically comprises a housing in which a friction mechanism and spring are located. The friction mechanism and spring provide damping during a buff or compression event, when a railcar in a train is exposed to a deceleration or braking event. The spring restores the friction mechanism back to its fully extended position upon release of the braking event and typically upon a draft or acceleration event. The draft gear provides damping in draft as well once the neutral position is reestablished.
The draft gear housing must withstand axial compressive forces and radial stresses in the area of the friction mechanism.